the_royalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Liam and Ophelia
Liam & Ophelia is a romance on E! series The Royals, portrayed by William Moseley and Merritt Patterson. About Each other's true love. Ophelia is the daughter of the head of security, Ted Pryce, and she called Liam an idiot at a bar, which led them to hooking up and dating. They are star crossed lovers. Flirtation Prince Liam plays darts in a bar, when Ophelia shows and calls him an idiot. This causes Liam to show off his skills in darts and every dart he throws is a bullseye. They sleep together, which enrages Queen Helena when she finds out and she threatens Ophelia. This angers Ted Pryce who blames the royal family for her mother's death. Liam and Ophelia later talk on a bench about Prince Robert and Liam mentions he didn't recognise Ophelia when they hooked up. At the funeral, Liam complains to Ophelia about his scripted life, prompting him to follow his heart and ask her out. They later have dinner with the rest of the Royal Family and Liam visits Ophelia's house to ask her out again. Liam talks to his father about Ophelia and the King says to pick love over the throne. Ophelia agrees to their coffee date and as they pass the paparazzi, they hold hands.Stand and Unfold Yourself Liam and Ophelia are on a coffee date, and Ophelia teases Liam that he likes coffee better than tea as they are always having coffee dates. Liam responds that he endures coffee, but it's the company he likes. When they get back from their date they see Liam's ex, Gemma and Ophelia seems to be a little jealous. Liam invites Ophelia to the garden party, where Gemma challenges Ophelia to a drinking contest which leads to Ophelia passing out in front of Liam. Liam takes Ophelia home and she asks Liam why he dated Gemma, to which Liam responds that Gemma was his first love. At that moment Ophelia throws up, and she runs to her room. At the end of the episode Liam asks her out on a real date, but she declines because she's not like Gemma. Later on she says that Liam will make a great King, which inspires Liam to go talk to his dad and tell him not to abolish the monarchy and that he's going to try to have both love and the throne.Infants of the Spring Uncertainty Liam tries to sleep with a model to get over Ophelia, but can't stop thinking about he. Liam heads out with his sister and Gemma, texts Ophelia and is later in a car accident. Ophelia watches Liam backstage at Eleanor's fashion show when Gemma informs Ophelia that Liam is sleeping with his date. Ophelia asks Gemma if it bothers her, but Gemma says this is what it's like dating him. Ophelia is disgusted and leaves, but Liam follows her to the balcony. He tells her that he's been lying to everyone including his father, but he could never lie to her and reveals he was with Gemma the night of the car accident.We Are Pictures, or Mere Beasts When Liam sees a post on instagram where they are about to kiss, he thinks Ophelia and Nick are dating. In reality Ophelia couldn't because of Liam. Liam decides to be honourable and invites both Ophelia and Nick to the ball, but Ophelia thought he was asking her to be his date.Sweet, Not Lasting Relationship While trying to find a dress for the ball Ophelia talks to Eleanor about Liam. Eleanor thinks that Ophelia is inviting Nick because she wants to get Liam jealous, but she quickly protests. Liam is taken aback when Ophelia shows up in a white Cinderella gown. Ashok comes up behind Liam and says that Ophelia looks hot, as Nick walks up to Ophelia which causes Liam to leave. Ophelia later dances with Nick, but watches Liam and gets upset because she sees him having a good time with Gemma and Ashok. When she turns away, Liam looks at Ophelia, visibly hurt that she's dancing with Nick. After their dance, Liam asks Ophelia and Nick to have a drink with him. Ophelia walks away, but Nick and Liam actually bond, which annoys Ophelia who wanted Nick's presence to make Liam jealous. When Nick and Ophelia dance once more, she accidentally confesses her feelings for Liam. Nick is hurt and leaves, as Liam comes by. He tells her that she looks ravishing and invites her to come with him to Monaco for the weekend. Ophelia packs for Monaco and Liam, waiting in the car for Ophelia, afraid that she changed her mind, is presently surprised when Ophelia yells "Wait!" while running to the car. He has the biggest smile on his face as he holds Ophelia's hand in the car.Unmask Her Beauty to the Moon Songs :life we chose | JARED & THE MILL :phee tells liam she doesn't want his world Quotes Photos :Liam and Ophelia/Gallery Notes and references Category:Relationships